fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DaftGod
Welcome Hi, welcome to the DaftGod! Thanks for your edit to the File:Wild Hunt Image.png page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 10:36, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Guild Logo Hey! I'm CoolBlackZ, but you can just call me Cool or Z. I'll cut straight to the chase, I'm really liking the edited guild logo you created for Silent Wing. My question to you is, how did you get that color gradient like that, where it's light at the top and black at the bottom? I'm in the process of making my own guild and I'd really appreciate some help on this. Thanks CoolBlackZ (talk) 22:51, June 25, 2016 (UTC) I approve. The concept sounds pretty fun. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 01:58, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Response Sure! Just let me know when you're available and we can work on it! CoolBlackZ (talk) 10:07, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Images and Colors Thanks! Here's the image: http://i.imgur.com/AlChZ9F.png (I dont know why the edges are all pixelated like that. I'd like the BG color to be #7DDCFF and the outline border color to be: #6BB6D2 Is this all you'll need? CoolBlackZ (talk) 02:26, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Re-Re Respone No problem. I'd like the Guild Logo color to be #02A3FF and yes, I confirm those two colors for BG and Border. Im lookin forward to your work. CoolBlackZ (talk) 19:07, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Logo Wow! You sure didn't disappoint with your work, i'm loving it! Thanks alot man, can I ask for the logo by itself without the BG? I might do some adjustments later so I'd like to work with the new logo you've created. The two links you posted were the same so I was a bit confused. CoolBlackZ (talk) 03:56, June 29, 2016 (UTC)